


Don't Mess With Me

by RazormusPrime



Series: Long Live the King AU [2]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazormusPrime/pseuds/RazormusPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had the sudden urge to write a drabble about Bog’s past and this happened, in a way it’s Bog’s “Stronger” moment and kind of mirrors Marianne chasing down Roland, you’ll see except the song playing for Bog is “Don’t Mess With Me” by Temposhark I recommend listening to it since the drabble is set to the song</p><p>Okay enjoy, hope you like it!</p><p>Pre-coronation drabble linked to “Long Live the King”</p><p>Note: I will use the term Sídhe, it's a name for my headcanon of the goblin species that looks a lot like Bog, they will have a bigger role in Long Live the King, for this AU Bog is part Fairy/Sídhe (Dirk, his father) and part lower goblin (Griselda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Live The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760216) by [RazormusPrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazormusPrime/pseuds/RazormusPrime). 



Location: Boneyard Arena

Bog panted heavily, his blood still rushing through his veins from the battle. He let out a satisfied grunt as his opponent fell and a hushed silence fell across the arena. This was the last match to decide who would take the throne. They should be rejoicing, not silent. Goblins were never this quiet, not even at funerals. Bog sensed all eyes were on him. 

No, not on him, they were staring at something behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, his mask nearly collided with his armor before a gleam of iridescent light caught his attention. Briefly, Bog glanced to the ground where the tattered remains of his robe laid. He remembered his opponent had grabbed for his back during the duel. He had to rip himself free and he was too occupied with the battle to take notice before.

Years ago, Bog would have been in a panic to see these shredded pieces of garment. The robe had been a shield. To protect him from who he was.

It was alright. He was wouldn’t need it any longer. It was done. No more hiding.

A soft chuckle escaped Bog’s lips as he spread his wings to their full length for all to see. The light creeping through the cracks in the trees shined through them, basking the crowd in the iridescent glow. It’s felt as if he hadn’t spread his wings in centuries.

Slowly, Bog’s laugh grew louder and louder, echoing across the arena.

Crouching low to ground as a predator would to stalk its prey, Bog leaped from the ground. Dragonfly wings simmering behind him and his laughter grew even more as he flew high above the crowd.

“Ah, it’s good to be home.” Bog hummed, regarding the crowd around him as amusement glinted in his blue eyes.

“What is the meaning of this?! Who are you?!”

Bog glanced over at seating area, a snarl pulled across his lips. One of the council members no doubt. Whichever one it was, it didn’t really matter.

“Oh? You haven’t recognized me? It must be the mask. Surely I thought the wings would be a dead giveaway.” Bog hummed, amusement still tinted in his voice before he casually removed his helmet.

An audible gasp swept across the arena when the goblins of the Dark Forest recognized the crest of the royals resting on his head and reality finally set in. Battle after battle these goblins had cheered for or against this masked warrior, unaware he was indeed the lost Heir of the Dark Forest.

In a blur of wings and iridescent light, Bog landed on the council table, crouched in front of the head Councillor. The sudden movement startled the high goblins and they quickly moved to stand.

Bog remained perfectly still, watching them as would a predator before his blue eyes caught sight of a familiar yellow glow. Off to the side, laid the King’s Staff. It was to be the trophy for the victor of the duel. For days he’s fought to get to the top to claim what was rightfully his. Bog regarded the ancient staff for a moment. His features softening as he picked it up. A deep sigh escaped him when he could hear the familiar, warm hum of the Life Amber at the top of the staff. He could hear the lives contained inside it and if he listened close enough he could hear them welcoming him.

“We’re home, father…” Bog whispered softly to the Life Amber before his face hardened again. Standing to his full height, Bog turned to face the council members. The sunlight behind him cast a shadow over his features, the only visible light shined through his wings. He regarded the council members for a moment, most of them still regarded him, either confused or seemed to have no recognition of him.

Really, it’s only been eight years, have they really forgotten about him?

“Boggart?” Another council member, Bog couldn’t bother himself to remember a specific name.

“Ah, so you haven’t forgotten me, have ye?” His accent thickening and he grins, exposing his sharp teeth. It felt good that he no longer had to hide.

The Council members each looked at him as if they were seeing a ghost. In a way they were. He was no longer a weak 13 old paralyzed by the death of his father. 

He’s grown stronger.

“For years I’ve remained hidden. Watching what you’ve lot have done to the Dark Forest with my father’s throne.” Bog hissed, scanning across each and every councillor, his grip tightening around the staff. “Watching the rot that has festered. You’ve destroyed everything my father was trying to rebuild but no more!”

Standing to his full height, Bog turned to face the crowds and held up the Life Amber in triumph and bellowed: “Your rightful King has returned!”

The crowd erupted into cheers and howling. Some rejoiced, their rightful heir had miraculous returned. Others were wary and unsure, asking many questions: Where did he go? Why hadn’t he return sooner?

Many of the goblins started to chant a name: Bog King. They chanted it over and over and Bog couldn’t help but grin as his wings rose high above him. He liked the sound of that. This was the name his people chose for him and he would wear it in honor. The energy from the crowd rejuvenated him from the day of brawling and another laugh rumbled in his chest.

“It’s good to be home!” Bog called out, this time loud enough for his people to hear him. “Rest assured, all your questions will be answered but first I must deal with some pests.”

Turning his predatory gaze back to the council members, Bog gave them a toothy grin that was in no way pleasant. “I’ve come. It’s been fun but why don’t you please disappear.”

“What are you saying Boggart?” One of the council member’s asked and the energy coursing within Bog fuelled him as he lashed out, striking the council member with the end of his staff, knocking them to the ground.

“Bog King.” He hissed, his face pulling back in a snarl as his wings twitched. Didn’t they hear the crowd? This was his new name and they should address their king as such.

Kicking down the seat of the head council member, Bog’s grin only grew wider as the council flinched back in fear. Good, he was not the weak child they remembered.

"So, don’t mess with me,” Bog chanted, loud enough to be heard by his subjects as he began to stalk his prey. “I’ll shoot you down,”

Effectively, the council took a few steps back as they tried to head for the door.

“Don’t mess with me,” Bog repeated, his voice curling into a snarl as he glared down at the council. He knew of their involvement to get rid of him. Perhaps even their involvement to take down his father. He will know all the answers regardless once he performed the ceremony to take the throne. Still, he’s had enough of them.

“All your heads are going to roll.” Bog hissed, his wings flaring up, startling a council member as they fell back in fear. Still, Bog never let up on his pursuit and the council member had to crawl back in fear while two others behind him tried to help him to his feet.

Bog was not done just yet. These people were going to pay for what they’ve done to him, his people and the Dark Forest. “I’ve made your misery my goal.”

Amusement glinted in his eyes as the council members reached for the bone door in an attempt to flee before a Sídhe manifested himself from the shadows, armed with a pair of daggers to block their path.

“Our King is addressing you.” The Sídhe hissed, his pure white eyes glaring directly at the council members. He didn’t have to see them to know how terrified they were. He could sense their fear.

“Thank you, Faob. I’ll take it from here.” Bog smirked, his wings fluttering in amusement as his other supporters stepped out from the shadows, surrounding the council.

The council grow more nervous as Bog stopped only a few feet in front of them. Another laugh rumbled in his chest as his wings fluttered, raising him off the ground a bit as the iridescent light washed over the council members.

“So if you want survival, kneel on my arrival.” Bog continued, his grin widening a bit as the council immediately complied to his command.

Behind them, Faob and his agents also knelt down to bow to their King. Briefly, Bog glanced to the arena to see the crowd of goblins had knelt down before their Bog King. Laughter boomed through the arena as Bog flew to the air to regard all his subjects.

“Because this is how I rule the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeeeee that was fun. I'll probably go more in depth with this scene in the actually fic "Long Live the King" but I wanted to take a shot and write the scene now and it was pretty fun ^_^
> 
> In case I wasn't clear, Bog had to leave the palace as a kid for his safety, possibly thought to be missing or dead and he comes back to reclaim his throne and he is not happy 8D o


End file.
